The present disclosure relates to a dielectric layer deposited on the gate electrode of a transistor structure built using a replacement metal gate integration scheme. Replacement metal gates may be formed on semiconductor substrates to permit the flow of electrical current from a source to a drain in a field effect transistor by applying a voltage to the gate. Metal contacts form part of an electrical circuit that runs through a source region, a channel beneath the gate, and a drain region.